Ashaton Chaos
Ashaton Chaos (Ashaton Chaos Saotome in BHC) Creator: Teamrocket251 Fighting Style: Chaos Wind Style Weapon: Large Ruby Encrusted England Broadsword, the sword speeds up of wielders regeneration. Clothing: Hardened leather body armor with rather large shoulder pads, a magic cloak with cloaking and invisibility abilities. Age: 21 Hair/Eye Color: Brown, Red in cursed form Height: 6ft (largest WereRat to date, 3ft in WereRate form, 9ft in werecheetah form) Weight: 190 in WereRat, 210 in human, also has werecheetah blood that was recently unlocked Attacks: Aero Beam - Cupping his hands in front of his stomach, Ashaton gathers energy. A shimmering rainbow like energy begins to form around his body, traveling from the ground, up his legs, and around his whole body in a matter of seconds. A bead of silver colored energy forms in his hands and glows brightly enough to throw everything around him into long warped shadows. Ashaton's aura flares out around his body as he brings his hands forward, and fires a blast of silvery rainbow energy. Ashaton will immediately collapse after performing this attack. His male form can perform it twice before collapsing Ruby Flare - Ashaton brings his sword up and points the hilt at opponent and using the hand closest to the bottom of the hilt he twist the very end. Light flares out of a ruby at the end of the hilt in a super bright flash that blinds and burns all before it. Ruby Shining Wave - Ashaton slashes through the air with his sword leaving a line of energy in its wake. A wave of blood red energy flys from the blade, and expands out in a razor blade thin beam of light with a roar of sound growing with every passing second until it runs out of energy. the attack doesn’t slice Instead, it explodes. Chaos Slash – used to break through magical shield. Description: He is tall, and average looking with long dark hair with the hint of spots here and there. His female form has red hair and could pose as a model with ease. Over the years Ashaton has become so used to it that he isn‘t bothered by it anymore. Only experiencing a kind of resignation to his fate and a quick adjacent of his clothing when it did happen. History: Ashaton Chaos is the by product of mating between a male wererat and a female werecheetah. His werecheetah was sealed away as a baby for his own protection. This allows most of its properties to be transferred over to his human form providing increased strength, speed, and senses. In order to unlock it requires were cheetah blood, lots of blood. At the time, a very ripe five years old, he hadn’t even been able to do anything except cling to his mother as held him close and ran though the underbrush near what he would late learn was Jusenkyo. Her rapid breathing filling his ears as they fled for their lives and he shivered in fear. They had taken out his father a ways back, but his mother had a gift for speed and had used it to get them away. Somehow the rats had caught up with them and had been about to cut them off. His mother had gone down with a yell and sent him flying, being just a young child he wasn’t able to land right and crashed into the bushes and onto the ground a few seconds later. After that things became a blur, but he had vague memories of his mother screaming in terror as they did something unpleasant to her. Then one of the rats standing over him and picking him up by his hair and dragging them to Jusenkyo and laughing about doing a good job. His last conscious thought was of the rat knocking him out and waking up a little later in the guides hut as the old man had tended to him and explaining about the curse he had been given. At first the curse, had caused him nothing but trouble, but after a couple of years he had gotten used to it and had eventually learned to like it at times. Category:Characters Category:Charecters